Azul oscuro
by Hey vampire girl
Summary: Años atrás ocurrió algo que hizo que las vidas de Edward y Bella tomaran caminos opuestos. Ahora él vuelve a Forks durante el verano y ella sigue luchando para salir adelante, sin saber si él la recuerda o no. Fantasmas del pasado, culpas y problemas que no serán fáciles de superar les esperan en el lugar donde se conocieron. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Caminos cruzados

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**| AZUL OSCURO |**

**Capítulo 1. **_**Caminos cruzados**_

A todos, en algún momento de nuestra vida, nos ha ocurrido algo que ha cambiado el rumbo de nuestro destino para siempre. Cosas insignificantes, como girar a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo por la calle, o sucesos tan brutales y devastadores como la muerte inesperada de un familiar o un amigo.

Eso fue precisamente lo que le ocurrió a Edward. El segundo mayor de la familia Cullen, siempre tan responsable y cariñoso con su familia y amigos, nunca había dado problemas y estaba orgulloso de poder decir que a sus veintitrés años de vida era uno de los primeros de su promoción en la facultad de Medicina en la que se estaba preparando para algún día poder ser tan buen médico como Carlisle Cullen, su padre al que tanto admiraba.

Tras terminar su cuarto año de carrera en Seattle había aceptado un programa de prácticas en el hospital de Forks, donde vivía su familia y trabajaba su padre. Sus hermanos también iban a pasar los meses de verano en el pueblo, así que la familia estaría reunida por primera vez tras mucho tiempo.

Tras una hora conduciendo sin hacer ninguna parada, Edward cogió el desvío que le llevaría a Port Angeles. Todavía quedaba una hora más hasta llegar a Forks y se moría de hambre, así que condujo tranquilamente por las calles oscuras hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante. Aparcó el coche cerca de la puerta del restaurante y arrastró los pies hasta el interior. Estaba agotado por el viaje y lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a Forks y poder dormir.

Un hombre con cara de malas pulgas le indicó que podía sentarse en una de las mesas sin dirigirle la palabra. Edward se sentó, un poco molesto por la hostilidad del hombre, y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de la camarera. Al menos no había molesta en su suave voz.

—Buenas noches —dijo educadamente mientras pasaba unas cuantas páginas de su libretita hasta llegar a una que estuviera en blanco para poder apuntar el pedido—. ¿Qué desea beber?

Edward se quedó pasmado. Conocía a aquella chica. Estaba casi seguro de que la había visto con anterioridad, pero no conseguía recordar dónde.

—Agua —susurró, todavía confundido—. Con un poco de hielo.

—Claro… —La chica apuntó el pedido mientras se mordía el labio inferior distraídamente—. ¿Y para cenar? Tenemos pasta con cualquier salsa que…

_No_. Aquel acento irlandés, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta tras la primera palabra?

«Dios mío —pensó Bella al levantar la mirada y ver a Edward Cullen frente a ella—, no puede ser.»

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo… —Edward la miró sin entender su reacción—. Entonces, ¿qué querrá para cenar?

—Una ensalada estará bien, gracias.

—Enseguida.

Como si la mesa desprendiera fuego, Bella se alejó casi corriendo hacia la cocina. Dejó el papel del pedido en el tablón, le sonrió a uno de los cocineros cuando éste la miró sospechosamente y después salió de allí con disimulo. Caminó hacia el patio trasero, donde guardaban las bebidas y algunas sillas y mesas que no utilizaban, y una vez allí se sentó en uno de los escalones de la puerta para coger aire y despejarse un poco.

_Edward_. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Iba a volver a Forks? ¡No, no podía, no podía volver a ver su rostro cada día, tan parecido al de…! _No_. Bastante tenía con cruzarse de vez en cuando con su madre en el supermercado, y cuando aquello ocurría, Esme sólo le sonreía con tristeza y hacía el amago de acercarse para hablar, pero Bella enseguida se escabullía y salía de allí en cuestión de segundos.

Y ahora Edward aparecía de nuevo, tan alto como siempre, con su acento irlandés que no había desaparecido tras tantos años viviendo en Estados Unidos y aquellos ojos verdes… Los ojos de los Cullen. De _todos_ ellos, incluso los que ya no estaban. Parecía tan imposible que aquel brillo tan característico de los ojos de aquella familia pudiera apagarse…

—_¡Bella! ¡Aquí! —gritó Anna desde la otra punta de aparcamiento._

_Corrió sonriendo hacia donde estaban las pequeñas de los Cullen. Alice, a sus diecisiete años de edad, estaba a punto de terminar el penúltimo año de instituto. Anna, que tenía la misma edad que Bella, admiraba tanto a su hermana mayor que quería ser como ella en todos los aspectos. Con catorce años es difícil no querer ser como tus hermanos mayores a los que tanto admiras._

—_Llegas tarde, dormilona —bromeó Anna cuando Bella llegó a su lado jadeando debido a la carrera—. En tres semanas es el cumpleaños de Edward y Alice quería saber si vas a venir a la fiesta._

—_¿Yo? Pero casi no conozco a Edward, no creo que…_

—_Bella, es verdad que nos conocemos poco —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Pero eres la mejor amiga de nuestra hermana, y estaría bien que tuviera a alguien en la fiesta. Casi todos los invitados serán de la edad de Edward y no quiero que Anna se aburra. ¿Qué dices?_

_Bella dudó. Edward, el hermano de Anna y Alice, estaba a punto de acabar el instituto. Por lo que su amiga le había contado, empezaría Medicina en Seattle en otoño. _

_A Bella siempre le había gustado Edward. No de una manera romántica, pero sí de la manera en la que una niña de doce años admira al chico nuevo del pueblo que ha llegado de Irlanda para quedarse. Además, desde que se había hecho amiga de Anna hacía ya tres años, Edward cada vez le parecía más interesante. Pero ella tenía catorce años, Edward dieciocho y ni siquiera la reconocía cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos._

—_Está bien —dijo al fin—. Iré a la fiesta._

_Necesitaba una distracción. Hacía ya una semana que Charlie no dormía en casa y Renée se negaba a explicarle por qué iban a divorciarse. Su familia iba a dejar de existir como hasta entonces y todavía no se lo había explicado a Anna, pero no quería que su mejor amiga se preocupara más de lo necesario. Cuando Edward se fuera a Seattle y Anna lo hubiera superado al menos un poco, entonces se lo diría._

—_¡Bien! Ya verás como nos lo pasamos genial._

La puerta se abrió y Bella casi se cae de morros contra el suelo del patio.

—¡Joder…!

—Te recuerdo que estás trabajando y que ya tuviste tu momento de descanso hace una hora. Entra —gruñó Sarah, la encargada del restaurante—. Ahora.

De vuelta en la cocina, Bella se acercó disimuladamente a Peter, uno de los otros camareros.

—¿Puedes atender tú la mesa cinco? Haré tus otras mesas si me haces este favor… Por favor —le suplicó.

—¿La del tío ese alto? Está bien.

Bella suspiró aliviada al ver a Peter cogiendo la ensalada y la bebida de Edward y colocándolas en una bandeja. No tendría que verle de nuevo. ¿Pero hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿Iba a quedarse en Port Angeles o se dirigía a otro lugar? ¿Se dirigía a Forks?

Durante la media hora siguiente se dedicó a servir sus otras mesas mientras intentaba sonreír y ser amable con los clientes. A las once en punto dejó el delantal en su taquilla, se puso la chaqueta encima del uniforme del restaurante y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Los martes y jueves tenía que trabajar dos horas en el Forman, un club cercano al restaurante donde le pagaban muy poco por servir copas y aguantar a los babosos que iban allí a ahogar sus penas.

Entró corriendo en el vestuario, se cambió el uniforme del restaurante por el del club –una camiseta de tirantes negra y una minifalda roja que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación–, se calzó unos zapatos de tacón negros y corrió hacia la barra mientras se deshacía el moño para dejar que el cabello le cayera por la espalda.

Mientras servía copas sólo podía pensar en dos cosas. La primera, que iba a salir de allí a la una de la madrugada y que le esperaba un viaje en coche de una hora hasta Forks y media hora más hasta La Push. La segunda, que a las diez de la mañana tenía que estar en Forks para trabajar en la cafetería de la señora Weber hasta las seis de la tarde, y que después tendría que conducir de nuevo hasta Port Angeles para volver al restaurante.

Qué. Vida. De. Mierda.

Sólo quería dormir. Y olvidarse de que había visto a Edward… Sobre todo de eso último.

.

Edward pensaba en la chica morena mientras conducía hacia Forks. Aquellos ojos de color chocolate se habían clavado en los suyos con tanta confusión e incluso miedo que no había podido evitar encontrarse con ellos de nuevo durante la cena.

Pero la chica había desaparecido. Así que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella y centrarse en lo importante.

Cuando su padre le había ofrecido un puesto en el programa de prácticas del Hospital de Forks no había podido negarse. A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño y perdido en uno de los rincones de los Estados Unidos, Forks podía presumir de contar con uno de los mejores hospitales del norte de la costa oeste del país debido a las innovaciones que había conseguido Carlisle Cullen gracias a sus inversiones.

Así que tras terminar las clases y los exámenes, Edward había hecho las maletas decidido a pasar el verano en Forks, su hogar desde los dieciséis años, cuando Carlisle y Esme Cullen decidieron que toda la familia se mudaría de Irlanda a Estados Unidos. Al acabar las prácticas, en otoño, volvería a Seattle para seguir con las clases.

El cartel que le daba la bienvenida a Forks apareció en la carretera y Edward sonrió cuando lo dejó atrás. Su vida en Seattle le gustaba, tenía amigos y una rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, pero echaba de menos a su familia y su pueblo. Allí habían sido tan felices… Aunque también habían pasado el peor momento de sus vidas, pero aquello ya quedaba atrás. Estaban bien, aunque nunca olvidarían.

Siguió conduciendo por las ya vacías calles de Forks. Pasó por el instituto, donde había pasado tan buenos momentos que ya quedaban atrás en el tiempo… Y por la cafetería de la señora Weber, donde solía tomar café con sus hermanos los sábados por la tarde. También pasó por el hospital, por el taller de coches, por la escuela infantil y la tienda de deportes de los Newton. ¿Qué sería de todos ellos?

Finalmente llegó al final del pueblo y cogió el desvío que se adentraba en el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la del porche. Esme siempre la dejaba encendida cuando alguno de ellos llegaba tarde a casa y ella tenía que irse a dormir.

—_¿Os gusta? —preguntó Esme mientras pasaba la mirada por sus cuatro hijos—. Venga, decid algo._

—_¡Es grande! —exclamó Emmett, que a sus dieciocho años no parecía tener ningún problema con haber tenido que dejar su país—. A mí me gusta._

—_Es bonita —susurró Alice mientras sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. _

_La mayor de las chicas Cullen estaba feliz de haber dejado Irlanda, aunque no iba a decírselo a nadie. Los quince años son una época difícil en la vida de cualquier chica, y en Dublín no tenía amigas. En secreto deseaba salir de allí, y el haberse mudado a los Estados Unidos era como una nueva oportunidad para ella._

—_¿Y tú, cariño? —le preguntó Carlisle a su pequeña Anna de doce años, quien se abrazaba a su cintura mirando con curiosidad el salón de su nueva casa—. ¿Qué opinas?_

—_¿Puedo ver mi habitación? —preguntó tímidamente._

—_¡Claro! Ven, Alice, te enseñaré también la tuya._

_Carlisle subió las escaleras acompañado de sus dos chicas, y Emmett no tardó en acompañarlos. Esme se quedó en el salón con Edward, su pequeño Edward que ya no era tan pequeño. Sabía perfectamente que Edward amaba su vida en Irlanda, que tenía muchos amigos e incluso había una chica que le gustaba, pero la decisión de mudarse había sido muy dura de tomar y no podía arrepentirse._

_El chico de dieciséis años que estaba frente a ella no parecía pensar lo mismo._

—_¿Edward? Cariño, di algo…—le suplicó—. ¿Te gusta la casa?_

—_No es nuestra casa —susurró, molesto._

—_¿Y el pueblo? Forks está muy unido a la naturaleza, verás que aquí vivirás más tranquilo y…_

—_No es Dublín, ¡no es Irlanda! —gritó._

—_Sé que estás enfadado con nosotros, pero con el tiempo te adaptarás y no querrás volver._

_Esme se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un abrazo, con cuidado y cariño._

—_Acabarás amando este lugar, Edward… Dale una oportunidad._

Y lo hizo. Edward se adaptó enseguida a su nueva vida, hizo nuevos amigos y pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso. Echaba de menos Irlanda, por supuesto, pero llegó un momento en el que si le hubieran propuesto volver o quedarse en Forks, hubiera elegido Forks.

Aparcó el coche al lado del de su padre, cogió la maleta y la bolsa del asiento de atrás y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sus padres tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir al hospital y no quería despertarlos. Él podría dormir hasta tarde porque no empezaba las prácticas hasta el lunes, así que podría descansar sin problemas.

Dejó la maleta en la primera planta, se colgó la bolsa al hombro y subió las escaleras despacio hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Todo seguía igual que cuando todavía vivía allí antes de irse a la universidad: los posters de The Beatles en las paredes, los libros y CD que no se había llevado con él a Seattle y las mismas fotos repartidas por todo el lugar.

Edward dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se dejó caer en la cama, donde se quedó dormido enseguida con la ropa puesta y aquellos ojos marrones del pasado que todavía no conseguía recordar en la mente.

.

—Eh, nena, ¿quieres que te invite a algo cuando termine tu turno?

Bella sintió náuseas. Aquel hombre había estado hablándole durante más de una hora, molestando y proponiendo planes que no aceptaría ni muerta. No podía quejarse porque su jefe le había dejado claro que el cliente es el que manda y Bella necesitaba el dinero, así que optó por seguir sirviendo copas mientras contaba los segundos que quedaban para que el reloj marcara la una y pudiera irse a casa.

En cuando terminó su turno, corrió de nuevo al vestuario, se puso unos tejanos y una sudadera junto con sus deportivas, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto hecho de cualquier manera, guardó el uniforme en la bolsa y salió del club lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez en el coche, condujo durante una hora hasta llegar a Forks y después siguió durante media hora más. Una vez en La Push, aparcó el coche junto al de Sam, cogió la bolsa y entró en la vieja casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al pensar que estarían todos durmiendo, se asustó al encontrarlos a todos en el salón. Sam estaba sentado en el sofá con Emily acostada con la cabeza en su regazo. Al escucharla entrar, Emily abrió los ojos. Estaban rojos y perdidos, y a Bella no le quedó ninguna duda de que habían estado drogándose. Se odió al querer haberse unido a ellos en vez de haber estado trabajando tantas horas.

—Bella… —balbuceó Paul apareciendo en el salón por la puerta de la cocina. Se tocaba la nariz de manera nerviosa—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, voy a acostarme ya —susurró.

—¿Por qué no te unes? Sam ha conseguido material del bueno, seguro que te gusta.

—Hoy no puedo… No me hagas esto, mañana tengo que trabajar y sabes que no podría recuperarme para entonces.

—Venga, Bella… —lloriqueó Emily desde el sofá. Bella vio una jeringuilla en el suelo a su lado y sintió el deseo de estar en su lugar de nuevo—. Paul tiene razón, es del bueno… ¿Prefieres polvo o con esto? —le preguntó mientras señalaba la bolsa transparente de jeringuillas nuevas.

Bella dudó. Había sido un día tan largo, con tanto trabajo, y aquello siempre ayudaba a que pudiera relajarse… Pero había jurado que lo iba a dejar, que no iba a esnifar ni a pincharse más y que conseguiría un buen trabajo para poder permitirse algo más que una habitación pequeña y fría en casa de Sam Ulley.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, luchando contra los impulsos de pedirle unos gramos a Paul—. Hoy no.

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan pocos años? ¿Por qué su vida, que parecía tener un futuro lleno de libros en la universidad estudiando lo que más le gustaba, ahora parecía no tener ningún objetivo que no fuera conseguir el dinero mínimo para el alquiler de la habitación, un poco de comida, gasolina para el coche y unos gramos de vez en cuando para soportar un día más?

¿Por qué su padre tuvo que irse de casa? ¿Por qué Anna la _dejó_ sola?

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy (como anuncié en Twitter) con una nueva historia.

Será más adulta que La chica del gorro azul y, por supuesto, dejamos atrás los cuentos de hadas. Trataré temas duros, como la muerte o las drogas (como ya se ha podido ver un poco en este capítulo), y sólo espero que os guste, de verdad.

Espero vuestros comentaros, sabéis que son lo que me hace seguir escribiendo y saber si os gusta la historia o no :)

.

Twitter: (arroba)**HeyVampireGirl **y podéis comentar la historia usando el hashtag **#AzulOscuro**

Facebook: **/HeyVampireGirlFFPagina** (mi página como autora en FF) y**/heyvampiregirlFF** (mi Facebook personal, donde podéis agregarme).

Un besito, chicas.

Cristina


	2. Perdiendo el control de la situación

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**| AZUL OSCURO |**

**Capítulo 2. **_**Perdiendo el control de la situación**_

El aroma del café recién hecho se expandió por toda la casa e incluso subió hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde Edward dormía tranquilamente en su antiguo dormitorio. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en Forks y no en su apartamento en Seattle. El despertador de la mesita de noche marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Era demasiado temprano como para salir de la cama en un día en el que no tenía nada que hacer, pero pensó que si olía a café era porque sus padres se estaban preparando para ir a trabajar y quería saludarlos después de tantas semanas sin verlos. Así que retiró las sábanas –en Forks siempre hacía frío por las noches, incluso a principios de junio–, se puso la camiseta del pijama y bajó las escaleras sin prisa, disfrutando del aire fresco que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la casa.

Esme se levantó de la mesa de la cocina en cuanto vio entrar a su hijo todavía con las marcas de la almohada en la cara. Dejó la taza de café, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él mientras sonreía emocionada.

—¡Mamá!

—Mi niño… —susurró Esme mientras espachurraba a Edward. Se separó un poco de él—. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Estás más delgado.

—Cariño, no exageres —bromeó Carlisle mientras se acercaba a ellos. Edward se separó de Esme y le dio un abrazo a su padre mientras ambos reían—. Me alegro de tenerte de nuevo en casa.

—Y yo de estar aquí. Echaba de menos Forks.

—¿Vas a desayunar? Puedo prepararte lo que sea.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward rápidamente al ver que su madre ya se acercaba a los armarios de la cocina—. Desayuna tranquila, ya prepararé algo cuando os vayáis al hospital.

Edward se sentó en la mesa mientras sus padres terminaban de desayunar. Era miércoles y hasta el lunes no empezaba las prácticas en el hospital, así que tenía unos cuantos días para reencontrarse con Forks y volver a disfrutar de la naturaleza que tanto echaba de menos cuando estaba en Seattle.

—Ayer llamó Emmett —dijo Esme mientras terminaba de desayunar—. Él y Rosalie llegarán a las diez más o menos. ¿Estarás aquí?

—Claro, me los llevaré a desayunar a alguna parte. ¿Cuándo les entregan la casa?

—La semana que viene —dijo Carlisle—. Ya está casi lista.

Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, se había licenciado en Derecho hacía apenas dos meses. Él y Rosalie se habían conocido en el segundo año de universidad y habían estado juntos desde entonces, incluso habían vivido en el mismo apartamento durante los dos últimos años. Al licenciarse ambos en Derecho y tras mucho pensar y hacer planes, habían tomado la decisión de mudarse a Forks y aceptar la oferta de trabajar juntos en el bufete de abogados del pueblo. Así que habían comprado una de las casas antiguas del pueblo y habían mandado arreglarla para que estuviera a punto cuando ellos llegaran.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace que vayan a vivir aquí… Os echo mucho de menos a todos dando gritos por la casa.

—Mamá, sabes que eso es mentira —rio Edward y sus padres le siguieron—. Venga, llegaréis tarde.

Se despidieron en la puerta y Edward vio cómo el coche de sus padres se alejaba por el pequeño sendero rodeado de árboles frondosos en dirección a Forks. Tras desayunar, darse una ducha y sacar las cosas de la maleta para meterlas en el armario, decidió que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por la casa y los alrededores para recordar viejos tiempos.

Tantos recuerdos… Y tantos de ellos _casi _olvidados.

.

Eran las diez en punto de la mañana cuando Bella atravesó corriendo la puerta de la cafetería de la señora Weber. Había dormido apenas dos horas y media debido a las pesadillas que la torturaron durante toda la noche, y sólo pensar que tenía que estar allí hasta las seis de la tarde para luego conducir hasta el restaurante de Port Angeles hacía que quisiera meterse en la cama para no salir.

Al menos no tenía que trabajar en el club. Que ya era algo.

Había tardado en quedarse dormida porque lo único que quería era volver al salón y pedirle unos gramos de lo que fuera a Paul. Lo que fuera, le daba igual, pero cualquier cosa para dejar de ser Isabella Swan durante unas horas, aunque después no pudiera moverse; aunque llevara ya un tiempo sin probar las drogas y aquello supusiera volver a caer. Le daba igual.

Quería olvidarse de Edward Cullen y de haberlo visto en Port Angeles. Cuando todos los hijos de los Cullen habían desaparecido de Forks para ir a estudiar a Seattle, Bella había dado las gracias cada día y cada noche a quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba. Pero ahora Edward había vuelto y no sabía si iba a poder soportar volver a ver aquellos ojos –los ojos de _todos_ los Cullen– de nuevo.

—Cariño —dijo la señora Weber mientras Bella se ponía el delantal detrás de la pequeña barra donde descansaban los _muffins_ y varios pasteles recién hechos—. ¿Te puedes ocupar tú de la barra y de los cafés? Jessica se ocupará hoy de las mesas.

—Claro. —Bella intentó sonreír sinceramente pero no fue capaz. No estando tan nerviosa como estaba—. Yo me ocupo, no hay problema.

Los clientes habituales fueron pasando en sus horarios habituales y con los mismos pedidos habituales de siempre. Los Newton, los profesores de la escuela que venían cada día desde Port Angeles… Bella siempre había querido ser profesora de Literatura en el colegio de Forks. Y estaba allí, sirviendo mesas todo el maldito día, ¿y para qué? Para poder pagar una habitación pequeña en una casa compartida en La Push. _Qué bien_.

Eran las once y media cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de nuevo y la campanita sonó como siempre. Nadie se giró ni miró quién había entrado y la poca gente que desayunaba siguió hablando y bebiendo café como hasta entonces. Pero Bella cometió el error de levantar la mirada del suelo y se encontró de lleno con aquellos ojos. Dos pares, esta vez. ¿También Emmett? ¿Por qué demonios estaban volviendo todos los Cullen?

Emmett era el Cullen al que menos había conocido. La familia se había mudado a principio de verano y Emmett había dejado Forks en septiembre para empezar la universidad, así que de él sólo sabía lo que le contaba Anna y lo poco que había podido verle en cumpleaños o vacaciones. Así que Bella no se extrañó al no conocer a la mujer rubia y alta que los acompañaba.

Edward sonrió al ver a la señora Weber y corrió hacia ella para dale un abrazo.

—¡Pero mira qué guapo y grande que estás, madre mía! —exclamó mientras Edward deshacía el abrazo. Unos cuantos curiosos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, pero sólo sonrieron al ver que se trataba de los mayores de los Cullen que habían vuelto—. ¡Emmett, chico, cuánto tiempo!

El abrazo se repitió y Bella observó la escena medio escondida tras la barra. Emmett presentó a la chica como Rosalie Hale, su prometida, a lo que la señora Weber casi se pone a llorar de emoción. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo, así que simplemente los acompañó hacia una de las mesas alejadas de la puerta mientras le hacía un gesto a Jessica para que atendiera su pedido.

No, no, ¡no! ¿Qué hacían los Cullen en Forks de nuevo? ¿No tenían sus vidas en Seattle? Al menos de momento no había aparecido Alice… Ella sí que la recordaría y eso sería un desastre. No, no podían acordarse de ella. Traería demasiados recuerdos. Pesadillas. Culpas.

—Dos cafés grandes y un chocolate caliente —murmuró Jessica mientras lanzaba el papel con el pedido en la pequeña barra al lado de Bella sin levantar la mirada.

—Gracias Stanley, tú siempre tan amable.

_Sarcasmo_. Mejor eso que tirarle un café ardiendo por encima.

—Mira Bella, no me pongas a prueba, ¿está bien? Sé en todas las mierdas en las que estás metida, tengo muchos amigos en Port Angeles.

—¿Y qué? —gruñó, molesta—. Déjame en paz, Jessica.

—Eh, eh, eh… Ya basta. —La señora Weber se interpuso entre ellas disimuladamente para no llamar la atención de la clientela—. Bella, prepara el pedido para que Jessica pueda llevarlo a la mesa.

—Enseguida…

Bella preparó los dos cafés con cuidado y cogió una taza grande para el chocolate. Ya fuera por su torpeza innata o porque Jessica la empujó _sin querer_ contra la cafetera, Bella tiró las tres tazas al suelo, resbaló con el líquido caliente y cayó encima de los trozos de cerámica rotos. La sangre no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y todos en la cafetería se levantaron para ayudar.

—¡Bella! Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la señora Weber mientras corría hacia ella.

El mareo por la sangre hizo que Bella tuviera que tumbarse del todo en el frío suelo de la cafetería mientras algunos de los clientes se inclinaban hacia ella.

—Permiso, ¿me deja pasar? Permiso…

—_¡Permiso! —gritaba Edward mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud de adolescentes ansiosos por culpa del partido—. ¡Necesito pasar!_

—_¡Edward, aquí!_

_Anna daba saltitos al lado de Bella con los brazos alzados y moviéndose de un lado para otro para que su hermano pudiera llegar hasta ellas. Bella se moría de la vergüenza al pensar que en pocos minutos, por fin, conocería formalmente al hermano mayor de la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga._

_Cuando Edward logró llegar hasta ellas, enseguida se movió hacia uno de los lugares del exterior del gimnasio del instituto donde no había tanta gente. Cuando pudo respirar tranquilo, se giró hacia su hermana y aquella chica que ya había visto varias veces por el pasillo con ella._

—_Edward, esta es Bella. Es mi mejor amiga —dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

—_¡Encantado de conocerte! Annie ha hablado mucho de ti._

_Bella se quedó pasmada. ¡Madre mía, era Edward Cullen! Ya tenía diecisiete años y era tan alto y simpático y tenía aquel acento irlandés tan encantador y… Y ella sólo tenía trece años y la cara llena de pecas._

—_Encantada —susurró tan avergonzada como era posible._

_Edward sonrió de nuevo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anna y gritó por encima del ruido de la gente:_

—_¿Entramos ya? El partido empezará de aquí a poco, Alice dijo que nos guardaría sitio._

—_¡Claro! Ven, Bella —dijo Anna mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el interior del gimnasio._

No, no, no, no… Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar aquella voz que se iba acercando a ella hasta sonar justo a su lado. Edward se arrodilló con cuidado de no cortarse él también y levantó el brazo ensangrentado. Bella gimió de dolor todavía sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —susurró Edward. Sonó realmente preocupado y Bella enseguida abrió los ojos para ver si su preocupación era real—. ¿Tú eres…?

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder Bella.

—¿No eres la chica que me atendió ayer en el restaurante?

—Ah… —Bella intentó incorporarse mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y Edward la ayudaba con un brazo en la espalda—. Sí, era yo.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te has cortado en algún otro lugar?

«Oh Edward, no me toques… Por favor, por favor, no me mires».

—No, sólo en…

Edward hizo un poco de presión en el brazo para ver la profundidad de los cortes y Bella se agarró fuertemente a su camisa mientras soltaba un grito de dolor.

—Shh, tranquila, lo siento… —susurró Edward sintiéndose fatal—. Ven, iremos dentro, seguro que hay algún botiquín.

La señora Weber asintió y los guió hacia el interior de la cafetería. El pequeño cuartito tenía un sillón, una mesa y una estantería llena de libros de recetas. Edward acompañó a Bella hasta dejarla sentada en el sillón mientras cogía el botiquín que le ofrecía la señora Weber.

—No te preocupes, estoy estudiando Medicina —susurró al ver la cara de preocupación de Bella—. ¿Estás mareada?

—No… No te preocupes.

—Ya —rio levemente—. Sólo voy a limpiarte las heridas y después te llevaré al hospital. Puede que necesites puntos y eso no puedo hacerlo sin…

—¡No! —Ambos dejaron de moverse e incluso de respirar. Bella se culpó internamente por ser tan brusca—. No puedo ir al hospital. Tengo que seguir trabajando y…

—Tienen que curarte bien los cortes o podrían infectarse.

Bella dejó de insistir y se limitó a intentar no llorar mientras Edward limpiaba la sangre del brazo con un algodón y alcohol para dejar los cortes a la vista. Le subió un poco más la manga de la camisa y sus movimientos se detuvieron al instante.

Los había visto.

Bella intentó bajarse la manga de nuevo pero el dolor y las manos de Edward se lo impidieron.

—¿Qué es…?

Las heridas mal curadas de los pinchazos de hacía ya dos semanas seguían visibles y algunas de ellas estaban infectadas. No tendría que haberse fiado de aquellas jeringuillas que le ofreció Paul, pero estaba tan triste y cansada y un pinchazo haría desaparecer todo lo demás…

—Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un mareo repentino hizo que cayera sentada en el sillón de nuevo. Edward, entre preocupado y confundido por lo que acababa de ver en el brazo de la chica, se puso de pie dispuesto a llamar a su padre para ver si podía curarle los cortes él mismo.

Justo en ese momento la señora Weber entró de nuevo en la salita blanca como la nieva debido al susto.

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

_¿Qué?_

—¡No!

—¿Bella? —susurró Edward para sí mismo. Empezó a unir piezas y acabó comprendiendo por qué le sonaba tanto aquella chica desde que la había visto en el restaurante la noche anterior. Se giró hacia ella de nuevo y la encontró con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada suplicante hacia la señora Weber—. ¿Eres Bella? ¿La amiga de…?

—Por favor, no más…

Si Edward no se hubiera dado prisa en colocar los brazos alrededor de su cintura, seguramente Bella hubiera caído como un saco en el suelo.

* * *

Ay, qué desastre de capítulo, ¿no? He decidido que en esta historia los capítulos serán más cortitos que en La chica del gorro azul. Puede que esto cambie con el tiempo, nunca se sabe, pero de momento... Poco a poco y con buena letra, como se dice por mi tierra.

¡Muchísimas gracias por esos 19 reviews del primer capítulo! Espero que os animéis a seguir dejándome vuestras opiniones y así arranco del todo la historia, que ahora de momento está todo un poco raro y sin entrar en el meollo de la cuestión :D

.

Twitter: (arroba)**HeyVampireGirl **y podéis comentar la historia usando el hashtag **#AzulOscuro**

Facebook: **/HeyVampireGirlFFPagina** (mi página como autora en FF) y**/heyvampiregirlFF** (mi Facebook personal, donde podéis agregarme).

¡Un besito enorme!

Cristina


	3. No me conoces

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**| AZUL OSCURO |**

**Capítulo 3. **_**No me conoces**_

Emmett y Rosalie entraron en el pequeño cuarto al ver que Edward llevaba allí metido más de veinte minutos. Lo encontraron limpiando las heridas el brazo de la chica, que yacía estirada en el pequeño sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—Se ha desmayado —dijo Edward al escucharles entrar. Su voz sonó fría.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Nada, Rosalie… Nada.

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del brazo de Bella. Aquellas heridas infectadas eran claramente pinchazos. Desde que supo que Bella era la Bella de Anna, su mejor amiga, Edward no podía entender cómo había cambiado tanto. Estaba muy delgada y pálida y claramente tenía problemas con las drogas. ¿Dónde estaba aquella chica tímida y risueña que no se separaba de su hermana?

Nunca habían hablado a solas, pero desde que Anna empezó a hablar de ella y de lo divertida y amable que era, a Edward le había caído bien. Después se la presentó y se sintió un poco mal al pensar que era preciosa, porque se llevaban tres años y ella era sólo una niña.

Y ahora estaba allí, desmayada después de haber sufrido un ataque de pánico al verle. Qué _agradable_.

—Está sangrando mucho, ¿no habría que llevarla al hospital? —preguntó Emmett con clara preocupación en la voz.

—Sí, pero lo mejor será esperar a que se despierte.

Bella no tardó mucho en parpadear de manera rápida e irregular mientras intentaba acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz blanca de la lámpara de la pequeña salita de la parte de atrás de la cafetería. El aire escapó bruscamente de los pulmones al ver que Emmett también estaba allí. Hizo un amago de levantarse, pero comenzó a ver puntitos negros y tuvo que dejarse caer en el sofá de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Rosalie dulcemente—. Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, eso tiene muy mala pinta.

—No… No puedo ir, tengo que trabajar.

—Tienen que curarte las heridas —sentenció Edward. La actitud de Bella empezaba a molestarle—. _Todas_ las heridas. Si la infección sigue así podrías ponerte muy enferma.

—No lo entiendes. Tengo que trabajar.

—No, _tú_ no lo entiendes. No puedo dejar que vayas con el brazo así. Así que ahora mismo vamos al hospital, te curaré las heridas y después podrás hacer lo que te de la gana.

Edward no quería sonar tan duro, pero no podía entender por qué Bella se empeñaba tanto en evitar algo tan básico como que le curen unas heridas que deben de dolerle muchísimo. Bella, por su parte, no supo qué decir ante las palabras de Edward. Siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella: él hablaba y ella no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Eres Bella? —preguntó Emmett tras varios segundos de silencio entre ella y su hermano—. ¿La Bella de Annie?

—_¡Annie, pequeñaja, ven aquí! —gritó Edward desde el piso de arriba de la casa de los Cullen._

_Bella se vio arrastrada por su mejor amiga escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una de las puertas del final del pasillo. Desde fuera se podía escuchar claramente el _Drive My Car_ de los Beatles a todo volumen. Anna empujó suavemente la puerta y rio al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo rodeado de cajas de CD._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Estoy ordenando todo esto para saber qué me llevo a la universidad y qué no. ¿Quieres quedarte con los de Gilbert O'Sullivan? _

_«A veces son tan irlandeses», pensó Bella y rio divertida. Edward levantó la vista al escuchar la risita dulce que había salido de detrás de Anna y se sorprendió al ver a Bella allí. A sus quince años seguía siendo bajita, pero continuaba siendo preciosa. Se obligó a parar cuando sus pensamientos tomaron derroteros que no le convenían. Ella tenía quince y él diecinueve. _Basta_._

_Anna tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y empezó a coger varios CD para saber si quería quedarse con alguno. Edward miró a Bella y le sonrió, invitándola con la mirada a hacer lo mismo que su hermana. Pasaron allí más de media hora, tarareando las canciones que sonaban y hablando sobre varios grupos y cantantes cuyos CD veían._

_Quién iba a decirles en aquel momento que un mes después sólo dos de ellos podrían seguir escuchando a Gilbert O'Sullivan._

Bella no pudo evitar encogerse ante el nombre cariñoso con el que Emmett se refirió a su hermana pequeña. Edward notó las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos de Bella y entonces supo que ella todavía no había superado la muerte de Anna. No es que él lo hubiera hecho, eso nunca se superaba, pero al menos había dejado de sentir dolor al escuchar su nombre. Bella, al parecer, no lo había hecho todavía.

—Por favor, déjame llevarte al hospital. No tardaremos mucho, y después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía negarse si parecía tan preocupado y se lo pedía con aquel acento irlandés que tanto había echado de menos? ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquellos ojos verdes que parecían ver más allá de su alma? No estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por ella.

—Está bien —susurró muy flojito.

Pero Edward pudo escucharla. Se tranquilizó. Sonrió.

.

Lo único que podía escucharse en el interior del coche era una canción que sonaba en la radio, pero ni Bella ni Edward le prestaban atención. Emmett y Rosalie se habían quedado en la cafetería y después irían a ver el estado de su nueva casa, así que Edward acompañó a Bella hasta el coche y enseguida arrancó.

—¿Vas a curarme tú?

Edward apenas pudo escucharla. ¿Por qué hablaba tan flojito?

—Todavía no he empezado las prácticas, así que iremos a buscar a mi padre para que lo haga él.

—¡No! —Edward se asustó por el grito, pero enseguida volvió a calmarse para poder centrarse en la carretera—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te atienda mi padre?

—¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Por favor —suplicó, desesperada.

No se atrevía a decirle a Edward que había estado evitando a los señores Cullen desde que Anna se fue. Le parecía tan ridículo que no quiso decírselo.

—Vale, pero tranquilízate, Bella. Estás muy nerviosa.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos y entonces pudieron escuchar la canción que empezaba a sonar en la radio. La voz melancólica con el claro acento irlandés de Gilbert O'Sullivan salía de los pequeños altavoces del coche mientras cantaba las primeras líneas de _What's In a Kiss_.

Edward giró un poco la ruedecita para subir el volumen y Bella enseguida alargó el brazo sano para pulsar el botón de apagado. Tenía que ser una broma, una maldita broma del destino para que terminara de volverse loca.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward con clara preocupación en la voz.

—Ya casi hemos llegado y me duele la cabeza. No quiero escuchar música.

.

—Esto es para que no te duela, ¿vale?

Bella enseguida sintió el pequeño pinchazo en el brazo. Le dio una mirada agradecida a Edward cuando el dolor empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

Se encontraban en una pequeña sala de curas del hospital de Forks, Bella en lo alto de una camilla y Edward sentado en un taburete a su lado, con las manos protegidas por unos guantes de látex y el cabello más despeinado de lo normal. La situación le ponía nervioso.

—¿Cómo has estado estos años?

Aunque sabía que la pregunta saldría tarde o temprano, Bella había guardado la esperanza de que Edward no quisiera saber nada más de ella. Pero le había visto los pinchazos y cómo había reaccionado cuando se hablaba de Anna, así que lo más seguro era que no lo dejara pasar.

—He estado bien, gracias.

—¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres? —Edward decidió ignorar la mentira de Bella, así que simplemente siguió hablando mientras desinfectaba los cortes del brazo—. Recuerdo que Anna siempre me hablaba de cuando se quedaba a dormir en tu casa.

—Se divorciaron. Ya no vivo con ellos.

—¿Y dónde vives? ¿No eres muy joven para…?

—Tengo diecinueve años y no necesito que nadie me cuide —dijo Bella, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusca. Se tensó y eso hizo que Edward calculara mal en uno de los cortes—. ¡Joder, eso duele! ¿No se suponía que con el pinchazo de antes no iba a doler?

—Lo siento, pero si no te estás quieta…

Seguir haciendo preguntas no era una buena idea, así que Edward siguió curando a Bella en silencio. Cuando terminó con los cortes, y aprovechando que estaba distraída leyendo los pósteres de las paredes de la consulta, le levantó la manga un poco más hasta dejar los pinchazos infectados a la vista.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó Bella e intentó bajar la manga de nuevo, pero Edward era más fuerte y no se lo permitió—. ¡Para, déjame!

—¡No! ¿No ves que están infectados?

—El trato era que me curabas los cortes, y ya lo has hecho. Ahora deja que me vaya.

—Bella… —El tono suplicante de Edward la ablandó un poco, pero no dejó que él lo notara—. Por favor. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? ¿Acaso tú…?

—¿Qué mierda, Edward? —gritó. Se bajó de la camilla de un salto. Necesitaba salir de allí—. No me conoces de nada, ¡no somos amigos! ¡Simplemente déjame en paz!

—Anna no querría que…

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró Bella mientras se acercaba a él con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ni se te ocurra.

Edward cerró los ojos al escuchar el portazo.

.

Bella volvió a la cafetería y tardó más de media hora en convencer a la señora Weber de que podía volver a trabajar sin problemas. El brazo le dolía horrores y estaba mareada y seguramente tenía fiebre, pero no podía permitirse faltar al trabajo. A las seis tendría que recoger sus cosas y conducir hasta Port Angeles para empezar su turno en el restaurante.

Se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas con el brazo sano cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Bella se encontraba tan mal que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para ver quién había entrado. Le daba igual, sólo quería salir de allí de una maldita vez.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —sollozó una voz detrás de ella.

Bella sintió cómo se le paralizaba todo el cuerpo. Dio media vuelta lentamente con los ojos cerrados porque sabía que si los abría y sus sospechas se confirmaban lo más seguro era que saliera corriendo por la puerta. Al menos la cafetería estaba vacía; sólo la señora Weber y Jessica estaban allí, pero se encontraban en la salita interior hablando con los proveedores.

Al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos y allí estaba. Renée. Su _madre_.

—Bella… —susurró mientras alargaba una mano hacia ella, a lo que Bella retrocedió—. La madre de Eric estaba aquí esta mañana cuando te caíste y me lo contó cuando vino a recoger al pequeño Josh a la guardería. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has ido al hospital?

Renée espero todo un minuto sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Bella retrocedía cada vez más, como si lo hiciera sin pensar.

—Por favor, dime que estás bien…

—Te dije que no me hablaras —susurró Bella sin ninguna emoción en la voz. Era como un cadáver hablando, como si no supiera quién era—. No sé qué haces aquí.

—¡Me dijeron que te caíste y sangrabas, Bella! Qué esperabas, ¿que me quedara en casa sin hacer nada?

—¿No es lo que has hecho desde que engañaste a Charlie?

—Por favor… —Renée sollozó antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas—. Bella, vuelve a casa. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, pero si vuelves podemos arreglar las cosas y puede que el curso que viene puedas ir a la universidad. De verdad, podemos hacerlo.

—Charlie se pasó toda la vida ahorrando para pagarme la universidad y no dudaste ni un segundo en gastarte todo ese dinero en tu boda con ese capullo. Y en la luna de miel por Europa, claro.

Bella hablaba y hablaba y seguía sin sentir nada. No había lágrimas ni gritos ni una sola palabra fuera de tono. Hablaba como si estuviera diciendo el tiempo que haría al día siguiente.

—¿No vas a perdonarme nunca?

—Vete a la mierda, Renée.

Jessica apareció justo entonces por la puerta de atrás con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Bella y su madre y no iba a dudar en aprovecharse de la situación.

—Sabes que no puedes tratar así a los clientes, ¿verdad?

—Oye, Jessica, no… —dijo Renée pasando la mirada de la chica a su hija.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la señora Weber después de aparecer por la misma puerta trasera por la que había salido Jessica—. ¿Bella?

Como si no pudiera pasar nada más, la puerta principal se abrió y un Edward cansado y preocupado entró en la cafetería. Iba a hablar, pero calló al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con todas aquellas mujeres frente a él.

—Venía a darle esto a Bella, pero… —murmuró mientras levantaba una caja de antibióticos con la mano—. Ya me voy.

—¡Espera!

La exclamación de Bella les sorprendió a todos. Corrió entre Jessica y Renée y cogió sus cosas del perchero de la entrada. Tras lanzarle una mirada suplicante a Edward, salió de la cafetería mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ponerse a llorar.

Edward caminó detrás de ella calle arriba sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iban. La había visto tan pálida y nerviosa que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con ella. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo para que parase de caminar, Bella se dio la vuelta de golpe y Edward tuvo que correr hacia ella porque al parecer el movimiento brusco le había provocado un mareo.

—Eh, cuidado… ¿Estás bien?

—No —sollozó sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo—, joder, claro que no estoy bien…

Despacio para no asustarla, Edward la abrazó contra su cuerpo y se apoyó en la fachada del supermercado, que era justo donde se encontraban en aquel momento. Edward enseguida notó la fiebre en la frente de Bella, quien sollozó contra su pecho durante varios minutos hasta que pudo calmarse y se separó lentamente de él.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada… —susurró Edward—. ¿Qué ha pasado en la cafetería? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

—Por nada, ya había terminado mi turno. —Bella recordó entonces que tenía que ir a Port Angeles si quería llegar a tiempo al restaurante—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Adónde?

—A trabajar, tengo que estar en Port Angeles antes de las ocho.

—No puedes conducir hasta Port Angeles y menos ponerte a trabajar, Bella. Tienes fiebre. Deberías tomarte esto.

Edward sacó los antibióticos del bolsillo y los extendió hacia Bella, quien no dudó ni un segundo en cogerlos y guardarlos en su bolso.

—Gracias. Me los tomaré, ¿vale? Ya nos veremos.

Empezó a alejarse de él mientras buscaba su coche en el aparcamiento del supermercado, pero Edward fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino. Estaba harto de verla huir.

—Oye, si te los tomas no puedes… Bueno —dudó—, no puedes mezclarlos con otras _cosas_.

Bella entendió enseguida a qué se refería. _¿Qué mierda…?_ Sintió la rabia subir por la espina dorsal hasta que le salió por la boca.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes llegar de Seattle y en un solo día tener derecho a juzgarme? —Edward intentó interrumpir pero no pudo porque estaba demasiado enfadada—. ¡No me conoces! ¡Yo era _su_ amiga, no la tuya! ¡Ni siquiera me hablabas si no estaba ella delante!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Joder! —gritó. Le golpeó el pecho con el brazo sano sin importar que un grupo de chicos del instituto se les había quedado mirando—. No me conoces de nada, ¡de nada! Te fuiste cuando ella se fue, ¡todos os fuisteis y me quedé aquí, sola!

—Bella, tienes que calmarte, no puedo…

A Edward se le paró el corazón al ver a Bella desmoronándose frente a él. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus coloradas mejillas y él se sentía inútil ante la situación.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, no puedes conducir así.

—Y una mierda —susurró Bella, alejándose de él de espaldas—. No soy _ella_. No soy tu hermana. No tienes que cuidar de mí.

—Por favor.

Bella secó violentamente una de las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro mientras se giraba e iba directa a su coche. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Se metió en el coche y arrancó de manera brusca pensando en el largo viaje que le esperaba hasta Port Angeles y en lo mal que se encontraba.

Ni siquiera miró por el retrovisor para ver si Edward seguía en el mismo sitio, porque sabía que lo estaba.

.

Los miércoles no tenía que trabajar en el club, así que a las once en punto salió del restaurante y volvió a conducir hasta Forks y después fue directa a La Push. Llevaba horas mareada y ardiendo en fiebre a pesar de que se había tomado los antibióticos, y en más de una ocasión pensó que tendría que haber dejado que Edward le curase los pinchazos infectados.

Pero le daba demasiada vergüenza.

La cabaña estaba vacía. Paul, Jared y Emily no estaban por ninguna parte, así que Bella se apresuró en dejar sus cosas en su dormitorio diminuto antes de coger lo necesario para darse una ducha fría. Necesitaba bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo como fuera.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello mojado, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, tuvo ganas de llorar al ver su aspecto. Los ojos y el cabello habían perdido todo brillo que hubieran tenido en el pasado y se le marcaban todos los huesos del cuerpo. Se daba asco y tuvo que apartar la mirada del espejo.

—_Ojalá tuviera tu cabello… —susurró Anna mirando al reflejo de Bella en el espejo mientras le cepillaba la melena ondulada desde atrás—. Es tan brillante, y tiene un color tan bonito… Además, lo tienes larguísimo._

—_Estaba pensando en cortármelo —respondió Bella, disfrutando del placer al sentir el cepillo pasando por su cabeza suavemente—. Es más cómodo._

—_¡No! Por favor, no te lo cortes…_

—_Tú lo llevas mucho más corto que yo, Anna, y te queda genial._

—_¡Por eso! Ojalá lo tuviera tan largo como tú. No te lo cortes, Bella… _

—_Está bien._

—Lo siento —susurró Bella, aunque no había nadie para escucharla.

Cogió unas tijeras pequeñas del neceser de Emily y, sin pensarlo mucho, cortó uno de los mechones mojados. Siguió cortando sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía y sin buscar un resultado perfecto. Cuando terminó, las ondas habían desaparecido y habían dado paso a un look que parecía desenfadado y un poco rebelde.

Pero eso daba igual. Bella no lo había hecho por eso.

Sólo quería hacer desaparecer el dolor… De cualquier manera.

* * *

Quiero agradeceros la acogida tan genial que ha tenido esta historia. Sé que acaba de empezar y que no puedo esperar la misma emoción de vuestra parte como la que mostráis con _La chica del gorro azul_, pero os lo agradezco infinitamente de todas maneras.

Bueno, ¿os va gustando la historia? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara? Siempre puedo encontrar grandes ideas que sirvan para la historia, así que sólo tenéis que decirlo :)

.

Twitter: (arroba)**HeyVampireGirl **y podéis comentar la historia usando el hashtag**#AzulOscuro**

Facebook: **/HeyVampireGirlFFPagina** (mi página como autora en FF) y**/heyvampiregirlFF** (mi Facebook personal, donde podéis agregarme).

¡Un besito enorme!

Cristina

PD: ayer subí capítulo de La chica del gorro azul, así que... ¡Podéis pasar por allí también!

PD2: ya sabemos el por qué del look de Bella en la portada del fic :)


End file.
